zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Royal Family
The Deku Royal Family is a group from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It consists of Dekus that are the members of the traditional monarchy that rule Woodfall, the southernmost region of Termina. Family Members Deku King The Deku King is the rash, over-reactive, and overprotective monarch of Woodfall. When his daughter - the Deku Princess - went missing, the Deku King captured an innocent monkey who had associated with his daughter, and imprisons and tortures him. After Link rescues the Deku Princess from Woodfall Temple, the King realizes his mistake and releases the monkey. In the manga, instead of accusing the monkey, he rounded up random creatures such as Wolfos and Snappers, blaming them for the missing princess. The Deku King has a giant crown of Deku Leaves and a large, dried-up Deku Nut for a scepter. Deku Princess The Deku Princess is the heir to the Deku throne. Upon seeing the swamp filling with poison water she headed to Woodfall Temple with her friend, the monkey. However, she was captured by Odolwa and locked in a chamber near the entrance of the temple. Link defeats Odolwa and rescues her, returning her to the Deku Palace by storing her temporarily in an Empty Bottle. She becomes furious at her father for imprisoning the innocent Monkey and angrily orders the Deku Palace Guards to release him after punishing her father by pouching on him. In the manga, she appears to have a crush on Link in his Deku form as he reminds her of the Deku Butler's Son. Aides Deku Butler The Deku Butler is skeptical that the Monkey is responsible for the Princesses' disappearance and suspects he may be innocent, though the King refuses to listen to reason. Upon the request of the Deku King, the Deku Butler rewards Link for saving the Deku Princess by leading him through the Deku Shrine to the Mask of Scents. During the end credits, an extra segment showing the Deku Butler mourning at a small twisted tree is shown if Link acquires this mask. Deku Butler's Son There is evidence to suggest that the Deku Butler's Son was killed by the Skull Kid prior to the events of the game, and that his soul is within Link's Deku Mask. It is confirmed in the book "Zelda: Arts and Artifacts" that the twisted tree at the beginning of Majora's Mask is, indeed, the Deku Butler's Son. * After leading Link to the Mask of Scents, the Deku Butler apologizes to Link for traveling so fast, stating that Link reminds him of his son, whom he used to race through the Deku Shrine. * During the extended end credits, the Deku Butler is seen mourning near the twisted tree (his son) at the start of the game. * When Z-targeting the Deku Butler's Son (twisted tree) at the start of the game, Tatl notes that the tree looks a bit like Deku Link. * The other two main transformational masks - the Goron Mask and the Zora Mask - contain the souls of the deceased Darmani and Mikau respectively, suggesting that the Deku Mask does indeed contain a soul. Also, the "Song of Healing" is required to create each of the masks. Guards/Soldiers Deku Palace Guards The guards of the Deku Palace who protect the Deku Royal Family from outsiders and can be found patrolling the palace gardens. They normally only allow other Deku to enter the Royal Chamber and will throw out anyone who steps into the Palace Garden. After Link rescues the Deku Princess they will allow Link to enter the Throne Room regardless of his current form. Mad Scrubs Several Mad Scrubs can be found on platforms in the palace garden and the area around Woodfall Temple. They appear to act as sentries for the Deku Royal Family. Theory Missing Deity When Link encounters Kaepora Gaebora along the Woodfall Shortcut, he says the swamp has lost its deity but it was destined to fade anyway. He also mentions that this was so ever since their deity went missing. It seems plausible that the deity is the Giant of Woodfall, due to the fact that it has been sealed away in Woodfall Temple. It should be noted however, that the non-canonical manga states that Odolwa is their deity. Soviet Union The Deku Kingdom seems to be based on the Soviet Union. The architecture and music of the Deku Palace is similar in style to the Russian style of architecture and Slavic folk music respectively, and the Deku's ignorance, distrust, and hatred of outsiders mirrors the "Iron Curtain" technique utilized by the USSR, which involved "locking out" foreigners and disallowing any negative media to leave the country. Also, the Deku King's personality and appearance (particularly his mustache) bear resemblance to Soviet leader, Joseph Stalin, while the Deku Princess bears slight resemblance to Stalin's daughter, Svetlana Alliluyeva. es:Familia Real Deku Category:Groups Category:Deku Scrubs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:Monarchs